User blog:Xfactor1234/My SNFW Polls
Introduction I decided to create my very first poll for you guys to vote on! After you voted, please comment below. This is to vote for which Fanon Season 29 episode will come on after the last chosen Fanon Season 29 episode. The episode with the highest number of votes will follow the previous episode and the poll will be edited. In an event of a tie, PB&Jotterisnumber1 will have a deciding vote. I can't vote because I'm the creator. Updates 14-07-14: Only one person voted, the Goodman Family will come on after the Houseford Family! 17-07-14: I noticed that there is a tie between Kaspersky Family and Selfishmanny Special (Buckley Family) with 1 vote each. PB&Jotterisnumber1 had a deciding vote and picked this week's winner... Selfishmanny Special (Buckley Family) will come on after the Goodman Family! 22-07-14: I found out that there is a tie between Chandler Family and Eastern Family with one vote each. PB&Jotterishumber1 again had a deciding vote and picked this week's winner... the Chandler Family will come on after Selfishmanny Special (Buckley Family)! I also decided that the Ryuta Family would come on after the Little Family. 26-7-14: Only one person voted, the Devereaux Family will come on after the Chandler Family! Voting is still open to everybody so don't give up. 10-8-14: Well, we only have one vote, and the episode which will come on after the Devereaux Family will be the Mines Family! 14-8-14: Well, once again we only have one vote, and the episode which will come on after the Mines Family will be the Wettie-Smybal Family! 15-8-14: The Couplington Family will come on after the Wettie-Smybal Family. And the Alessi Family will come on after them, followed by the Bayson Family. 18-9-14: I just found out with only one vote, the Kiranoko Family Revisited Again will come on after the Bayson Family! 23-9-14: I decided to create two polls. One is what school the kids go to and you can still vote on the season 29 episodes! 25-9-14: I decided that the Powney Family will come on after Kaspersky Family and the Tomson Family will come on after that. I also decided that the Little Family will come on after the Eastern Family. 29-9-14: Please feel free to vote on my two polls! 3-10-14: I am so happy to announce that Hamish O'Connell will attend Holy Cross Nursery School with one vote and.. with one vote... the Eastern Family will be coming on after the Kiranoko Family Revisited Again! 18-10-14: With one vote, Mimi and Pino O'Connell will go to Lowwood Nursery School and the Moore Family will come on after the Ryuta Family! Now we got 14 Fanon Season 29 episodes left to vote and we will also vote for what school will the O'Connell triplets from Argentina go to! 11-11-14: It's been decided that the Darmlin Family will be coming on after the Moore Family. Now we have 13 Fanon Season 29 episodes left to vote! 22-12-14: It's three days till Christmas, so why not vote? 21-1-15: I didn't realise that Okina Family is a fanon season 29 episode, so I decided to add it anyway! 24-1-15: I also didn't realise that Xiao Family is a fanon season 29 episode, so I decided to add it to the poll! And also, the family itself will be coming on after the Darmlin Family! And Gabriela, Romina and Lucas O'Connell will go to Holy Child Primary School! 26-1-15: I decided that the Okina Family will come on after the Xiao Family. 29-1-15: The Wilkinson Family will come on after the Okina Family and Leah, Geri and Christine O'Connell will attend Mercy Primary School (for girls). 9-6-15: I just found out that Mike and Ranga will go to Holy Cross Boys' Primary School (for boys) and the Kaspersky Family will be on after the Wilkinson Family! 13-6-15: The sextuplets from Netherlands will go to the same school as the triplets from Argentina go to, which is Holy Child Primary School and the Rhyme Family will be on after the Tomson Family. 4-12-17: The septuplets from Singapore will go to Euston Street Primary School and the Klein Family will be on after the Plone Family. 1-4-18: Happy Easter everybody! The undecaplets from Tanzania will go to Lowwood Primary School, the Bison Family will be on after the Klein Family and Cody Sheldon will go to Camberwell High School. Which school will the duodecaplets Rigoberto, Jeff, Ingrid, Linda, Santiago, Carlos, Sapphira, Kapu, Brayan, Norberto, Marie Paula and Lina O'Connell (age 16) from Belfast, NI, UK go to? Aquinas Grammar School Belfast Royal Academy Bloomfield Collegiate School (for girls) Campbell College (for boys) Dominican College, Fortwilliam Grosvenor Grammar School Hunterhouse College (for girls) Methodist College Our Lady and St. Patrick's College, Knock Rathmore Grammar School Royal Belfast Academical Institution (for boys) St. Dominic's High School (for girls) St. Malachy's College (for boys) Strathearn School (for girls) Victoria College (for girls) Wellington College Ashfield Boys' High School Ashfield Girls' High School Balmoral High School Belfast Boys' Model School Belfast Model School for Girls Blessed Trinity College La Salle Boys' School Our Lady of Mercy Girls' School St. Genevieve's High School (for girls) St. Joseph's College Which high school will Summer Sheldon (age 7) from Melbourne, VIC, Australia go to? Abbotsford Primary School Northcote Primary School St. Michael's Primary School Canterbury Primary School Which high school will R.J., Craig, Nathan, Brandon, Rob, Keith, Chris, Tyler, Sheldon, Chad, Garrett, Mario, Fraser, Dylan and Corey (age 15) from Winnipeg, MB, Canada go to? Balmoral Hall School Calvin Christian Collegiate Churchill High School Dakota College Daniel McIntyre College Institute Fort Richmond Collegiate Garden City Collegiate Glenlawn Collegiate Gordon Bell High School Grand Park High School J.H. Bruns Collegiate John Taylor Collegiate Kelvin High School Maples Collegiate Miles Macdonell Collegiate Murdoch MacKay Collegiate Nelson McIntyre Collegiate Oak Park High School River East College St. John's High School St. Mary's Academy St. Paul's High School Shaftesbury High School Sisler High School West Kildonan Collegiate Westwood Collegiate Windsor Park Collegiate What episode will come on after Bison Family? Diller Family Drew Family Foley Family Kunningham Family Lanka Family Mazur Family Tucker Family Warrington Family Category:Blog posts